Golf has long been recognized as a demanding sport, due in part to the many variables which the golfer must consider. One such variable is the playing surface, and in particular, that area known as the "fairway". The fairway is to be distinguished from the "rough" and other hazard areas in that it is a carefully manicured lawn section which, in theory, provides a golfer the best possible surface from which to play a shot to the green. The ideal fairway surface comprises a firm ground surface to support the golfer in his or her stance and a smooth, uninterrupted grass surface to support the ball up off the ground surface thereby to permit the golfer to make a proper swing. Thus, it is desirable that the fairway, even though having various contours, provide a consistant grass surface.
Unfortunately, this is often not the case for several reasons. A properly maintained fairway must be mowed frequently. Fairway mowing is typically performed by commercial tractor mowers of such weight as to mat and/or clump the grass cuttings into the grass surface, and form depressions in both the grass surface and the ground surface. Moreover, dew or other surface moisture often causes newly mown grass to collect in clumps, preventing fairway mowing early in the morning or during the night when the golf course normally is not in use. These problems are compounded by golf carts and other maintenance vehicles and equipment frequently driven on the fairway.
Yet another problem is the taking of a "divot", or in other words, the removal of a section of turf as the result of hitting a golf ball with a golf club. Divots, which are a result of normal play, represent further interruptions of the playing surface, each of which affects the quality and enjoyment of the game. Of course, each of these problems are detrimental to the general health of both the ground and grass surface of the fairway.
Two techniques have been tried to reduce clumping of freshly cut grass. Both techniques are intensive users of labor, equipment, and fuel, and one can actually damage the fairway.
The first such known technique calls for traversing the newly-cut fairway with a hose or chain stretched between two tractors to break clumps of grass. This is a separate operation, occuring after mowing and thus requiring the added fuel and operator time for two additional traverses along the fairway. The second known technique calls for towing a length of chain link fencing across the fairway, after cutting the grass, again requiring further labor and fuel. Contact with the grass is not uniform with this technique, resulting in irregular coverage. Moreover, the weight and coefficient of friction of the fencing can damage the grass blades, and the fence method has been known to gauge the turf, completely removing the grass.
No device in the prior art has proven suitable to assist a grounds keeper in these concerns. In fact, golfers have devised what are known as "Winter Rules", whereby relocation of a golf ball from a section of poorly conditioned fairway may be done without penalty so as to permit a proper stance and swing.